


Dead of Night {2011Halloween Special}

by NoLoser_Creator



Series: No Loser Chronicles [3]
Category: Dylan Dog (2010), No Loser Chronicles, Supernatural
Genre: Fan Characters, Gen, Ghosts, Human/Vampire Relationship, Monsters, Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLoser_Creator/pseuds/NoLoser_Creator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a famous detectives' assistant is murdered, the town is in a frantic for a possible attack. As she investigates the attacks, it becomes more obvious that it was a werewolf. Her assistant becomes known as the undead shortly after as they take the case and he doesn't seem to get it. As a learning path for him, he learns that his boss is the last human of society and her family a complete bunch of creatures. Together, they find the truth of the case and put the attacks to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead of Night {2011Halloween Special}

It is four AM and I still haven’t caught any such thing as sleep. Dean would look at me awkwardly through tired eyes. I’m really sorry I’m keeping him up but it doesn’t help for me to sleep. So I’ve decided to write my diary entry early. My assistant, TJ has been sleeping in my crammed apartment since his girlfriend has dumped him. Gosh, that guy’s live really stinks. I mean… he just got dumped for a different guy who I could swear to you is a vampire just ready to strike so what he doesn’t know is that I gave her my card just in case if the other guy took a bite out of her. I haven’t heard anything yet but I’m waiting for the call.  
Yesterday TJ and I had a young woman cry out to us. She seemed in her mid-20s with a narrow nose and chestnut hair. She had gotten my card somehow a very long time ago. I really hated my business cards back then, so cocky and plain. But her case was truly real. Her father was brutally attacked by something. TJ of course, suggested a heart attack due to where his lifeless body sat. I knew that TJ was a jokester at heart so I ignored him with eyes search around the woman’s father.  
I found a wolf-like hair close by. At that point of time, I took it and pulled out my kit, observing and narrowing down which werewolf family it was from. I know two of them: The Colhams and The Legouse pack. However, the Legouse’s were considered the good ones of the two packs. Their father I know personally, his family never seemed the cold-hearted killer types as the Colhams were. But the truth I wouldn’t find until later that night.  
I was at my desk, silently rummaging through the many papers that lay scattered over the top. TJ and I were the only ones there at the time. TJ was in the opposite room, picking at his disgusting nose hairs. I noticed something I didn’t before and called him over. He hovered over me as I shared my findings. Apparently the killer was a Legouse and I was in fear that Tony would kill me if I told the truth.  
But it never happened. That night, I went back home to the comfort of my brother-in-law and badass husband. TJ was alone, I had set him to work to create nice piles of the information we’ve made a mess of. However, apparently I shouldn’t have left so early. Right before TJ headed off to bed, he felt like he was being watched for a strange reason. Of course that is what he told me but he could always be lying. Why don’t I tell it the way you would understand, the way that I’ve always put it.  
Here is the story of my life.

It was quiet. TJ started to toss and turn, his mind roaming with thoughts. He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling of the crammed tight apartment. I hate when I can’t sleep, he told himself. Maybe a midnight snack will help. He quickly raised himself so he was facing forward and placed pressure onto his arch of his feet. TJ turned the corner and stopped at the magnet covered refrigerator, opening it with a quick flick of his wrist.  
He pulled out the open carton of milk and closed the fridge door using the push of his left foot. He placed the carton down onto the counter and opened the cabinet above his placement. There he found a glass and pulled it out. The cabinet’s door hopped until it closed. The milk was poured into the glass as it danced a little out of its container as if trying to escape. TJ put the milk back and turned away from the counter with his cold glass in hand. He took a quick slug of its contents.  
A sudden bang was heard in the distance. TJ flinched towards the sound, dropping his newly poured milk onto the tile. “Damn it.” He whispered as he pulled the hand towel from the stove’s handle. He began to wipe up his mess, pausing every once in awhile for the sound to re-bounce back to him. TJ suddenly felt a bit uneasy as if something or someone was being watching him from a distance.  
My assistant waited and listened for any sign of movement. But none seemed to get close enough to him so he could attack. So for a while longer, TJ ignored it. But this thing wasn’t going to wait. TJ had now put his glass in the sink and began his short walk back to bed. However, he ended up being surprised attacked by his watcher.  
TJ at first dodged the beast but soon after it charged for him. They now lay just inches from each other’s face. TJ was terrified of what he saw. The beast was huge with a muzzle masked with drool and lined with sharp rows of teeth, each stained with a dented yellow tone. Its deep growl would make anyone run for cover as its teeth narrowed its range.  
TJ was horrified of what was about to happen and for good reason. The wolf, with lighting fast speed grabbed hold of TJ’s left arm. He gave out a shrilled scream as the beast began to tear and rip blood vessels and muscle. His own blood flew like sparks of a fire into the air, landing shortly after all over his blooded up shirt and kitchen tile. The bone in his arm finally snapped off his shoulder blade with just force and strength. That is when his body went limp.  
The beast remained where it was, sniffing the limp remains of my assistant. No sign of movement was seen after that, TJ was now considered dead. The wolf moved away, the remains of TJ’s arm still tight in its grip. It seemed a bit confused about what to do now so it quickly made its way towards the window. It stopped to look back for a brief moment before jumping into a full leap right through the glass window. The shards fell to the floor making cracking sounds when it hit. And now, no one was going to know who the true assailant was, except for me.

I arrived that morning just to find TJ’s guts scattered along the floor. I gave a few sobs here and there before deciding on what I was going to do. I called up the authorities to the site and remained where I was the whole time. The cops seemed puzzled of the unusual circumstance they have beheld. However I couldn’t join them into the argument, I had bigger problems to deal with and I mean behemoth size problems.  
At the time, I was on the lookout for clues of any kind towards TJ’s killer. However, lucky for me one of the authorities in the area was a close friend of mine. The Cornel as most called him was a big guy, arms heavy with strength and a leader of the police. He would twirl his thick mustache towards his lieutenant, pleading for his donut and coffee fill. He knew me for my skills and knowledge of the city folks and places of the unimaginable but to him, wasn’t just a know-it-all. Oh no, I was much more than that. Consider it a partnership in business we never had. He may be a cop and I a personal detective of the supernatural but he still trusted me, despite our differences.  
The Cornel, expression high and proud as usual, came to me. “Find anything of interest?” He would huff with a musty southern accent.  
I would glance up at him with a shallow look on my face and say “Well not of now but let us hope.”  
He looked awkwardly away from me, his eyes deep with the sense to search. “Well… tell me if you find anything then.” He said as he began to turn away.  
I searched the place from high to low, hoping on finding anything, any sign of break in. TJ’s body had now been picked up. Well… most of him except for one particular piece which I knew I was going to have to deal with later. When I thought all hope was lost, it decided to show itself. On the floor, a few feet away from where TJ’s corpse once laid, large hairs were found hiding away in the crevice of the tile floor. Deep in color and thick, I knew what it was from right away. This wasn’t a normal attack, it was a harsh one that could only be done by a beast, a hungry one at that and what did I know what was hungry, big and had think fur?  
It was definitely a werewolf attack.

Caleb and Jacob glanced around TJ’s corpse. “Wow! How would I hate to be this guy?” Caleb said with a near smile.  
Jacob was defiantly not the smart one of the two. He preferred awkward comments and silent games over most things. Caleb, being his best friend, wasn’t considered smart himself but he does make more sense than Jacob could any day. However, they do still have flaws like all of us do. But these two had a flaw that most wouldn’t believe at first but seeing their pale skin and gloss ridden eyes may be a hint to some. That’s right. They’re an undead twosome.  
To my knowledge and what they’ve told me, both of them died differently. Jacob, believe it or not but his head was pushed into a table at a high speed causing a major blood clot. I always laugh at hearing this, you probably see why. But anyways, Caleb on the other hand, he was shot by accident during an incident that he vowed not to speak of again until the day it truly needs to be said. I attend on keeping his privacy to myself because well, these two are the best coroners in the state but most of the time; they keep themselves out of site from the outside world, the world I come from, to keep from other hunters hunting them. I’m just quite few that they could trust enough for their own safety. Considering I’ve been around for a long time and believe that not all supernatural things are evil helps with the concept.  
Caleb yanked the needle out with such force, he almost lost his balance. He placed it on the table and turned back towards Jacob. “Hey, Jake?” He asked.  
Jacob’s dead eyes met Caleb’s. “What?”  
“I bet you twenty bucks that this one is coming back.” The twosome betting was a common one. Caleb however had gotten most of the bids himself.  
Jacob puffed a mellow psh out of his lips. “Nah, let’s not.”  
Caleb looked away, taking the cranium saw in hand. “How about fifty?” He turned back, a grin on his face.  
His friend gave a smile back. “Fifty bucks, really? We can but no more after this, k?”  
Caleb ignored him by whistling. Jacob rolled his eyes quickly but it didn’t last long. The silver lining of the knife called to him. Jacob eyed the knife with curiosity, clenching it into his cold palm with such force. Caleb noticed a few seconds later and rolled his eyes. “God, you’re such an idiot.” He would say as he pulled the knife from Jacob’s newly made slash.  
“It was shiny…” Jacob commented as Caleb locked it away in the drawer under the table.  
Suddenly, TJ’s corpse started to move. He let out a scream of horror and breathed quickly with slight breaths. “Oh my god, what is going…?” He looked at both sides of him. The two zombies smiled down at him with a nasty grin that reeked of onions and dead beat.  
TJ wasn’t sure of how to react. Caleb eyed Jacob with a shallow stare. “I knew this one was coming back!” He yelled with cheer. “You owe me fifty bucks, Jake.”  
“I owe you nothing! You always do this and take the wallet with you!” Jacob spat.  
The argument continued. TJ rose up to a sitting position. The place where his left arm would have been was in ribbons of veins and pieces, hung loosely by his side. He sure as hell didn’t want to stay here. So TJ quickly rose to his feet, balance seemed a bit impossible but he managed to be standing.  
That is when I arrived, my long leather jacket flowing behind me as I walked towards the messy scene. TJ noticed me coming. He looked at my with a puzzled look upon his face. “Katie!” He yelled. The twosome stopped with their argument and turned to face me.  
I stopped in my tracks due to my name being called. TJ stood before me, a bloody mess with only one whole arm visual. “Dude, what the heck is going on? And where is my left arm!” He screeched with fear and confusion in his voice.  
“Inside a furry furious mutt, that is where it is.” I mentioned. TJ’s expression changed frequently as the words fell from my mouth.  
“Then let’s go get it.” TJ was seemed sure that he was going to get his arm back. I knew otherwise.  
I sighed. “TJ we can’t. You’ve been dead for couple hours now. Your arm is most likely being digested as we speak.” TJ halted in the doorway. I looked at my feet for a moment before continuing. “That is why I’m here.”  
TJ turned to me, his eyes half on the floor and half on me. “What are you saying? That I’m dead and I’m just some… I don’t know undead freak?”  
Jacob nudged Caleb in the rib cage. “Well yeah, bro. Your one of us now.” TJ glanced at Jacob and Caleb, their pale skin and rotting teeth showed signs of death. “Don’t you think it would be freaky if you were walking around with no arm?”  
“I don’t think you’re helping very well, Caleb. But thanks anyways.” I said. Caleb shut himself up.  
TJ thought for a second before commenting. “No… he is right. But I would like my arm.”  
I thought for a minute. Gladly, I knew where I could get spare parts. “I can’t get back your own arm, TJ. But I know where we can get one."

I drove TJ and me to the outskirts of town. We had stopped before to grab some clothing for TJ. He was bare stripped of his clothing that was ripped to shreds in the fight that ended up taking his arm. You may think it is odd that I’m hanging with a zombie but there are certain people that remain good, even in death and TJ was one of them. But it was hard to convince someone that they were the undead now but it wasn’t nearly as hard as taking care of one.  
It wasn’t long until we got to our destination. I parked quickly and mentioned to TJ be good. He nodded and the two of us piled out of the car. He glanced up at the sign that read: Body Shop. I came around the car just in the time for him to start asking questions.  
“This is a body shop. Aren’t body shops for cars?” He asked as I lead the way to the entrance.  
"Everyone thinks that at first but once you walk in, you get what it means.” I mentioned as I opened the door. He went first. The hallway was dark and empty. TJ wasn’t sure where I was taking him until you started to smell chloroform and fresh meat.  
TJ’s face scrunched as we got closer and closer. The smell was intensifying to the point that it may be too much to handle. “God, what is the smell?” He questioned as we continued down the hallway.  
“Are you sure it’s not you?” I asked with hilarious consequences.  
TJ send a glare back at me. “Shut up, man.” I chuckled toward his reply.  
The smell was now everywhere. TJ wasn’t sure of exactly what to think or say but he noticed that it really wasn’t anything to me. “Why aren’t you all plugging your nose or anything?”  
I lifted my shoulders for a quick minute. “I’m a hunter, dude. I’m use to the smell.”  
TJ nodded. “Of course you are. I’m not.”  
“Ah don’t worry, TJ. You’ll get use to it as well because you’re going to smell like it for the rest of the century.” I smiled.  
TJ wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing so he said nothing. We finally reached the interior of the building. Both of us stopped to look down at the commotion going on below us. It was a whole shopping place filled with the mess of body parts in all colors and sizes. “Wow!” TJ commented.  
I nodded. “Well now you know when I mean “body shop”, don’t ya? Now, come. I want you to meet someone.” I quickly made my way down the stairs to the main floor. TJ followed but kept bumping into others, searching for their right body part.  
As I got both of us on the right pace, we finally managed to reach a door that read: Back Room in block letters. I was the first to enter. We went deep into the winding small hallway until we reached an office space. It had a metal desk with a computer, shelves containing numerous ordered parts. At the desk was a short, chubby man yelling at the other line on the phone in Italian. TJ looked around the space, curious of what everything was or did.  
The man gave one last yell before slamming the phone down onto its receiver. He sighed and opened his drawer on his left side and pulled out a cigar. He lit it up with his lighter and spun around on his chair until he saw me standing at the doorway. There was a sudden smile that rode across his face as he got up from his office chair.  
“Katie!” He said cheerfully as our arms met for a hug.  
“Luciano!” I smiled back.  
Luciano chuckled for a brief moment. “So, what can I help you with, my American friend?” He gave a quick puff on his cigar before leaving it hanging out of clenched teeth.  
I glanced over at TJ who was waiting patiently for someone to notice. “Well you see, my friend here…he needs a new left arm.” TJ came over to my side. He seemed a bit nervous about this guy.  
Luciano glanced at TJ’s wound, examining it closely. “Hmmm I see why. He seems to have had it ripped clean off.” He stroked his chin as if thinking. “May I see your other arm, boy?”  
TJ gave a quick glance to me. I nodded. He held out his right arm towards my Italian friend. Luciano grasped it gently, examining it for a right size and skin tone. “Let see… Caucasian, mid. Tone and about…size 5?” TJ seemed unharmed by his examination.  
I gave a quick smile to TJ who seemed to be “put on edge” by this guy. Luciano finally loosened his grip and slid his cigar between his teeth, taking a chart from the holder on the table. He quickly filled in a few things before handing it off to me. “Ok, you are set. Why don’t you and Katie go into the shop and try to find your size? Meet me when you do.”  
I nodded. “Okay. Come on TJ; let’s go see what they have.”  
He nodded and followed me into the shop area. It was a very crowded place. Small spaces to get through were here and there but it was more difficult for the shoppers looking over their merchandise than anything. Sometimes you would even find two of them fighting over one leg or arm.  
“Limbs are the hot accessory around these places.” I mentioned to TJ who was trying to keep behind me. “So we may have a bit of trouble to find you one.”  
TJ meet my eye. “Oh man, don’t tell me that.”  
I scoffed a little towards his comment. “Well that is how it is then…” I turned my attention towards the arms that were once neatly placed, scattered all over the area.  
TJ turned away for a minute to stare at the fresh eyeballs floating in the jars. “Eh, this is just sick.” He said as he began to wish he was back at my apartment.  
I found a couple but only one of them could have worked. Most were right side arms and I just pictured TJ being considered a right handed freak zombie. I turned back around to TJ who saw I had found one. “What is that?” He asked.  
I looked at it for a brief moment before answering. “It is your new arm my friend.”  
TJ looked at it again. “But it is tanner…and it has a tattoo on it.”  
“So? You always wanted a tattoo. Here is your chance.” I mentioned. I seemed to be right about that. TJ’s expression changed to a yeah, your right. Guilty pleasures want face. “Now come on. We got to get it on.” I began to walk away, he followed slowly.  
TJ gulped. “But… how?”  
I stopped and faced him once again. “Well surgery of course. We can’t just glue it on, TJ. It has to be attached properly.”  
“Nothing said there would be an operation involved!” He growled.  
I sighed and handed the chart to him. He took it with such force that he almost hurt my hand. He gave a quick glance through of the chart. It read: Operation form. Fill out the bottom of this paper to get your free complimentary reattachment or exchange operation of any muscle/organ or tissue. TJ’s personal info and characteristics was filled out and at the bottom it had a lengthened signature by Luciano himself, giving permission for this patient to get his chance.  
TJ’s limbs creaked at he saw the layout as if in the hospital. He quickly handed it back to me, his hand shaking with fear. I noticed he seemed on edge all the sudden but I knew why. “TJ, it is going to be fine. You’re the undead remember? It won’t hurt even a bit.”  
TJ nodded vastly. “I hope you are right…”  
I put my hand on his shoulder as if trying to calm him down. “Look at me.” He does as I say. “Operations aren’t the worst things in life. I mean, there are all kinds of other things I can name off but it doesn’t mean life or death.”  
“It sometimes does.” TJ mentioned.  
“Well yeah but to you it isn’t.” I tried to press on through the blur I was making. “So please, just let him do it. It won’t hurt you as much as it would me.”  
TJ noted with a quick head nod motion. “You know what? You’re right, Katie.” I gave a smirk towards his reply, very pleased with my effect. He took the arm from my grip and began to walk towards the backroom again. I followed with a deep satisfaction to the results of my persuading. But I knew it was going to be a long day.

TJ awoke the next hour to the sight of my Porches’ dash. He was shocked to find a newly placed arm, still soft on his left side. A bandage lined the insert point which was taken. He examined the look, flexing it and trying to get a feel to it. I appeared a few seconds later, my hands full of plastic grocery bags as I climbed inside to face my dash as well.  
TJ looked at me, curiously. “What’s in the bag?” He asked.  
I looked at him with positive influence. “Supplies.”  
“Supplies for what?” He questioned while rummaging through one of the bags. He found all kinds of strange things he didn’t understand. Eye contacts, a toothbrush but no toothpaste, baby powder, a pair of nail clippers and a container containing bright red meat. “What the heck is this random stuff for? I mean, you didn’t even get any toothpaste.” He put the bag behind his seat, setting it down with a brief flick of the wrist.  
“It’s for you, idiot.” I said as I pulled out my ignition key to start the car.  
“All this? What the heck am I suppose to use it for? Sparkling my teeth?” TJ asked with a misunderstanding of my lips.  
I sighed. “Ok, look. You’re a zombie now. So it is time for you to learn the basics of personal hygiene for your own good… and others for that matter.”  
TJ face was still puzzled. “Ok but that doesn’t say what I’m supposed to do with all,” He sighed. “This stuff…”  
I was about to put the ignition key in until he asked me this. I turned to him, my eyes narrowed with a glare. “I’ll tell you what you do with everything if we can at least get out of the parking lot.”  
“Sorry…” He said as he put his head down on the head rest.  
I gave a sigh of relieve as I pushed the ignition key in gently until I could turn it as the Porches’ engine revved. Once we were out of the parking lot, I began to telling what TJ needed to do with everything. “You brush your teeth with mouthwash, the contacts are to prevent your eyes from turning yellow so put those in and wear them every day and the baby powder is pretty much your version of soap.”  
TJ stopped me. “Wait what? Baby powder is used as my soap? Isn’t that unsanitary?”  
“Well…” I paused as if uncertain of my words. “Actually, I don’t know. It is just suggested.”  
“Well, being a zombie is just… seriously screwed up.” He said.  
I scoffed. “Tell me about it. I have to deal with two of them daily.”  
"What? You have two zombies living with you?” He asked.  
I nodded. “Well yeah. I have a vampire to deal with too.”  
TJ turned his attention towards the air bag compartment in front of him. His eyes saying he was in deep thought. He finally turned back to me, curiosity killed the cat. “Your family is a bunch of freaks like me? Wow! No wonder your always warn out.”  
I nodded no. “You shouldn’t consider yourselves freaks. It’s not natural and impolite to the other kinds.”  
“Hey, I’m just saying… We aren’t natural to nature anyways. What harm can that do?” TJ began but a bump had made him stud. He glanced through the windshield to a sight of a huge suburban home that could have been considered a mansion or plantation. His eyes widened towards the scenery. “You live here!?” He questioned with utter shock. “No wonder you come back here constantly.”  
I pulled up to the front door and set the parking brake. TJ opened his door and rose up to his normal height, his mouth in aw towards the sight of the giant mansion like suburb. I shortly joined him as taking the bags with me. I shut my door and made my way to the stairs. I motioned back at TJ to follow. He was very eager to see the inside if the outside was this magnificent.  
We entered the wide heavy doors as they open to a full view of the inside. It was like a palace inside. A tall chandelier hung from the ceiling aligned with unique style of gothic artwork along it. You could see a pre-painted devil’s trap under the rug on which we stood. TJ glanced around, his mouth wide with aw still.  
I quickly pulled off my leather jacket, revealing my button up shirt underneath. My heavy biker boots were next to come off. I was fully stripped down to my socks and shirt. A comfort sigh rose from my breath and began to walk towards the kitchen, bags in hand. TJ noticed me walking away and joined me on the trip to the large, remodeled kitchen with the fancy refrigerator and stove.  
There, standing in front of the oven was none other than Big Mama herself. Her apron tied around her hips tightly. She was her normal self, a chubby dark skinned woman with black hair tied up in a bun but with a bit lost of shade in her skin tone and sweet green eyes. TJ made himself at home and sat on one of the few stools around the middle counter of the kitchen. Big Mama noticed him and gave a smile.  
“Well hello TJ.” She greeted her accent with thick contrast.  
“Hi.” He greeted back nicely as he searched for what she was cooking.  
Big Mama turned to me due to the awkward silence. “So he did come back.” She whispered. “What are you going to do with him?”  
I looked down at my shoeless feet for a brief second. “I don’t know but I’m trying to teach him the basics… but it kind of isn’t sinking in too well…”  
Big Mama nodded. “Ah well I suggest you do something about that then.”  
“I’m trying, Big Mama. I am. But he seems to just ignore me or change the subject.” I whispered with a change in depth of my voice.  
Big Mama paused for a moment. She turned to look at TJ who was just exploring the containers and spice rack. “Well we may have a bigger problem…” She said as she flipped around to talk to TJ. “Excuse me, TJ. May I interest you in something to eat?” She asked politely.  
TJ stopped and searched the face of the southern nanny. “Um well… that would be nice…” Big Mama smiled and made her way over the large fridge. She opened it and inside you can see a whole much of odd food items include some blood bags that read: For Vampire consumption ONLY in bold letters. But instead of grabbing one of those, she opened one of the crisper drawers and pulled out a container that smelled delightful to TJ as she set it down on the counter.  
She pulled the lid off with a quick pull of her wrist and inside was a bright red piece of meat, ground beef most likely. TJ stared at it with intense hunger in his eyes. I could have sworn from my angle, he looked like he was drooling for the ground beef’s grand texture. But he wouldn’t. My heart sank when he pushed it away. I knew that it was going to take more than that to get TJ believing.  
Big Mama seemed to feel the same way. What a disappointing first try, she thought. She gave a sigh and took the meat away. She herself had to fight the urge as well because well… she was also a zombie, so was my step big bro Sam. But TJ didn’t know exactly what creature she was so he tried to avoid her as much as possible but she seemed kind enough to trust, especially if I trusted her.  
I was disappointed myself that I decided it was time to leave them alone to talk. So I began to walk away but reluctantly, TJ followed, thinking I was taking him somewhere. I stopped and found his dragging feet was following me. I turned around to face him. “Um TJ, I kind of want to be left alone for a bit so do you mind?”  
TJ seemed to know what I meant and let me go. “Okay.” He said. What did I do? Rode over him like a tidal wave as I turned back around and headed up the long staircase up to my room where Dean lied. He rose from his slumber when he heard the door creak open then shut; his eyes were deep with the sign of withdrawal of blood. I sat myself down on the end of the bed and placed my face into my hands. Dean knew something was wrong so he stayed put next to me as in fear of what was going on.  
His body told of the lack of blood so he was weak and crippled. His skin paler than usual but his hair remained the same, a spiky mess that I loved to put my fingers through when I wasn’t feeling so well or wanting some attention. I glanced through my hair towards him, the window showed signs of the sun going down. Only one quarter of his face was lightened by its diming light. I thought to myself, what could I do? I couldn’t force TJ to eat but he needed too. It was the fear of Dean not drinking his necessary gallon of blood every day, it was the same type of situation but Dean could die.  
“You okay?” Dean asked his voice calm and low in volume.  
I nodded from side to side. “No…” I sobbed a little.  
He took his arms around me as a sign of comfort. I wasn’t sure of how to react so I just sat there, hoping his attention would help me out to ease myself. Dean was sweet when it came to times like these. He was always good about being eased into a situation and dealing with it his own way and if I was involved he was always close by, whispering to me in the ear with a certain calmness to cool myself down. In other words, he was always there for me and I liked that about him, even if he was a blood sucking fen now, he was still my lover. But that is what made him unique, is that he would stick around with a living person for his own reasons, love was just the main one.  
After awhile I was calmed down enough that I finally could tell him what happened. I explained everything to him, every little detail and he thought about what should be done. But he couldn’t necessarily help me out enough on an empty stomach. So he left me and headed downstairs, TJ was there, talking to Big Mama distinctly. He stopped when he saw him, unsure of what to do.  
TJ stopped and turned around on his stool to Dean who stood, halfway to full weakness. “Um hello?” He said, wondering who this pale man was.  
Big Mama knew what he need so she made her way to the fridge and pulled out one of the blood bags and handed it to Dean. “Thanks!” He huffed.  
Big Mama turned to TJ once again. “Oh TJ, this is Dean by the way.”  
TJ put his hand out towards my husband. “Hi Dean, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Dean accepted the greeting by taking his hand. “So what… thing are you?” TJ’s rude comment made Dean get a little bit tempted to attack him.  
“TJ, please don’t. You don’t want to get on Dean’s bad side when he is craving it…” Big Mama hissed.  
Dean for sure was getting the temptation to take a chunk out of him but he knew he couldn’t, shouldn’t or he may end up hurting me. He had promised me though if something terrible really happened, he would turn me himself. He really couldn’t bear hurting me, that was on his must not list. But staring at the bag immensely didn’t help his urge.  
“I… have to go. Thanks again, Big Mama.” He said as he quickly made his way up the stairs back to me.  
He shortly arrived at my side once again, trying to catch his breath. I rose to feet quickly and grabbed the bag from him, tearing it open with knife we kept on the drawers next to my side. Dean sat himself down on the bed, groaning and heaving for the crimson decadence as its smell intensified, flaring his nostrils. I paused before giving it to him.  
“Don’t… make a mess, ok?” I mentioned jokily.  
“Katie!” He heaved as if begging me to give it to him.  
I finally handed it to him. Dean began chugging it down like it was a glass of whiskey. He finally finished it a couple minutes later. He threw the remains of the shredded bag into the garbage can in the bathroom and quickly began to wash away the blood mess on his chin. Once his face was clean, he glanced at the mirror, the red of his eyes faded into nothing but his hazel irises.  
“You good?” I asked as I leaned against the doorway.  
Dean flipped his head around with a quick flick. Then he turned back to face the mirror. “Yeah… I’m good.”  
Later that night, TJ wanted to get a look around our version of town so I took him on a mini tour around Nevada City’s new side. At first, he wasn’t sure about it. The surroundings were the same except for the people being oddly pale or a gruesome look to themselves. For example, the butcher Gilligan was very much a mess of blood with nice dentition on the side of his skull. Nice picture really but still disturbing to think about what exactly happened to his head to make such a dastardly mark.

Deep down inside though, Gilligan was a nice person who always happily smile and wave to those who walk by his shop on the corner. Bloody yes and pigs feet would follow you from the ceiling to those brave enough to enter and the retched stench of body parts whiffed the air. If you had a zombie around you, it wasn’t the best place to behold upon but most vampires could go in, just don’t think nothing will happen. This time of day, you would find old Gilligan sweeping away just outside the meat shop’s doors. He always seemed lonely with just his broom.  
As you made your way up Main Street, your senses would rise as you passed the bakery with an interested sense to the freshly baked goods in the window. Yeah that’s right, baked goods are still a decency in this world but most were made with let’s just say out of the ordinary ingredients such as flies, boysenberry and a wide variety of strange items you would find at a witch’s homestead. For being alive, it sometime stunk that I was stuck with these nasty decadents which most eat every day. But my group is always kind enough to give me a chance to food I would prefer to please my pallet.  
Other townsfolk’s we’ve passed were a bit too odd for TJ’s tastes. A café we passed had two teenagers chatting it up with their jittering skeletons showing also a couple including a Leviathan and witch were having a romantic moment at the farthest end of the small café patio. Couples now a day were a little bit out of comfort zone, I agree but it probably wasn’t nearly as close as me and Dean. I mean, Dean could kill me instantly if he really wanted to. But he wouldn’t have the guts to do it so he just seems like a protector more than a fighter to most.  
Cameron and Yessie were riding along with us; their invisible bodies close as they hovered like the air around them didn’t even exist. The couple was definitely a dead twosome. If you could see through them then they were definitely a dead shot but their ghostly appearance should give the biggest hint of all. Tragically though, Yessie had to suffer through it all so well what do you do when you’re desperate? Jump off the edge of cliff? Stuff your face with Twinkies? Well yeah, commit suicide is the best choice to some desperate enough to do it and that just what Yessie did.  
So well that is the two lovebirds floating around behind us story. Mine however was about to get worst. My brother Sam had highly peculiar sense due to the mishap with an angry werewolf. He was full-on pure breed werewolf. Yeah I know what a random bunch we were but just stay with me on this.  
Sam was known as the best tracker out of all of us and when something was up, he was the first to sense it. Being a hunter as well had heightened his sense’s capabilities, making him and Dean stealthy hunters of the night and iffy of their surroundings at all times. But this time it was different. It was just a grand surprise to our unexpected skins. And it all began this night at this time.

“I can’t believe that guy.” Yessie mentioned as we began to exit the movie theater.  
“Which guy?” Cameron asked as he played with the popcorn he would be dying to have.  
Yessie raised her shoulder. “The main one, the one with the wacky hair do? He was so arrogant.”  
“He wasn’t arrogant. It is more like self-centered and… well-adjusted. His name was Felix by the way.” Sam mentioned.  
“Yeah… that guy was too much well-adjusted actually.” Dean commented. “Sounds like someone I know.” He glanced back at his little brother.  
Sam scoffed. “Excuse me?!” He seemed a little disgusted with his brother’s mention of him.  
“Hey, I’m just sharing the truth, Sammy.” Dean added as if trying to remain on Sam’s good side.  
“Yeah well we’re natural enemies so you better watch yourself.” Sam bragged his hand motioned to his side.  
It was quiet for a few more seconds before our group reached the fire hydrant on the curb. Sam came to a sudden halt. I was the first to notice he wasn’t behind me anymore so I joined him by halting the whole group to a complete stop.  
“What is it, Sam?” I asked. His eyes were piercing the undergrowth across from us with a deep concentration. I wasn’t sure of what to think but I knew they would follow.  
His senses were tingling as his shoulder muscles started to tighten. At first, I thought he was about to jump on something but instead, it jumped us. As quick as it appeared, the assailants caught us off guard as they made their way, one by one, knocking the wind out of each of us. It took some fighting and scratching to get out of the mini battlefield within the bunch of us. I happened to get enough grip and strength to slide out of the havoc.  
I turned around to find that I was the last one standing. The two masked assailants looked at each other, then at me as my lessons of adrenaline began to pump away as if to pounce on these bozos. I gave them a cold stare like they’ve never seen. I was ready to pounce any moment but all they would do is staring off as hypnotized by something afar. The taller one was first to attack, his think arm darted to catch me by the arm but he failed.  
I gripped his arms with such force that he fell to his knees, kissing the cement hard. I had him in a tangled mess on his backside and pinned down to my full content. His friend however began after me. I managed to use my leg, trying to push him back while balancing on my other. He kept pulling though; my hamstrings were tightening to the point where I’ll lose my strength with an intense pain.  
I noticed that Yessie and Cameron were nowhere to be found. They would have been of great use at this point. Before I could think of the fact that I was beat, a heavy rod iron struck the guy trying to push me down. He collapsed to the ground, pressing on his head as blood began to pulse out, dying his dark hair darker. That is when Yessie’s ghostly form appeared as if she turned on her invisibility cloak off. The long rod iron was nestled in her hands.  
The guy’s crimson rode all along its very stock and handle, dripping ever so slowly with every movement my ghastly best friend took. Yessie was next to me suddenly and met my eye. “Need some help?" She asked with a smile.  
“I would love it.” I replied with a smile. Yessie lifted the rod iron again but it didn’t go as she planned. The guy, whose head was bleeding, came up behind her and pulled out an odd device and pushed it atop Yessie. Before she knew it, she was trapped inside the jar, pushed up against its sleek crystal-clear sides.  
“Damn it.” I whispered to myself. I was surely getting annoyed by these two and watching them capture my best friend wasn’t helping with the fact.  
The guy I was holding down suddenly rose to his height, flipping me around and gripping my arms with such might, I about fell over. That is when the rest of the team got to their senses. Dean and Sam shook away their short knockout and noticed me being pulled away by my arms.  
“Damn it,” Dean began as his brother and him rose to their feet. “Damn it!” Pretty soon, the twosome was being attacked by the brother’s heavy, muscular forms. Dean’s sharp dreaded teeth were out of hiding, threatening the guy holding me captive to let me go as he leaned ever so closer to his neck.  
The guy seemed unharmed by Dean’s threat. He just punched him in the jaw with a quick flick of his wrist, pissing him off ever more but slowing him down enough for him to escape with me ever farther. My brother-in-law was on top of the one who already was bleeding to death; his wolf form was vicious with a furry influence, making him ever so bigger than he normally is. At first, he decided to harm Sam but due to the extra weight added on to his back, he couldn’t sustain even a blow to his muzzle anywhere. The world was beginning to spin and he was slowing down rapidly until he kissed the ground, sliding at least a couple feet before Sam had the chance to nah any fresh area.  
The one holding on to me stopped in his tracks and looked back. His friend lied cold and motionless on the grassy plain. His head wound’s bled sinking onto the grass’ surface as if someone just took red food color and squeezed it loose. That is when I got my chance. With a quick twist of my wrist, I twisted his hand until his grip slid off.  
He grunted with a winching muscle pain as I literally slid out of his fingers, freeing myself. He grasped his hand tightly and thought of what action to take next. He knew he was out numbered now as my Winchester family members surrounded him. Sam snarled and growled his canines were a tainted yellow with a bit of pink while Dean watched his movement carefully with piercing deep eyes. The guy watched both of them carefully, glance back and forth to the two of them.  
Finally, he forfeited. “Ok… fine. You got me.” His arms rose to mid-air.  
The brothers glanced at each other, confused by the turn of events. Suddenly, the guy had vanished. The boys were shocked to find that their forfeiter was now nowhere to be seen.  
Dean shook his head. “Huh. Must be a fast runner.” He emphasized, turning on his heels.  
I made my way to Yessie who seemed to have made herself comfortable inside the compacted space she was provided. The jar that was holding her captive was just well… a jar. But it had some funky gravel hook attachment that was sturdy and well adjusted to fit the lip of the jar. It took me a few seconds to guide my fingers around the device before locating the release switch. The compartment on the top opened and sure enough, Yessie was outside the jar, full of whiplash on her face.  
“Whoa ok. I’ve decided I official don’t like jars.” Yessie mentioned while gripping her head.  
“Jars are jars, Yessie. Besides, we’ve got bigger problems…” I added as I glanced over at the motionless corpse lying in the field. “Whoever those guys were, they weren’t here to be friends.”  
Dean nodded. “That’s for sure.”  
“But… who were they? And why would they attack us?” Yessie added.  
I met Yessie’s stare. “They want something.”  
“But what?” Sam questioned, his form was now flesh.  
I sighed and turned my attention to the ground then back towards my team. “They wanted me.”

TJ and Big Mama sat silently inside the living area. The nanny turned her head to glance at the clock. TJ noticed her form was tense. She was soon on her feet and began to roam around to the kitchen. Reluctantly, TJ followed.  
Big Mama stopped at the edge of the counter. “Umm hey, are you alright?” TJ asked nervously.  
She stared down at her foot for a brief moment. Her head rose after that. “Yeah… I’m…” Suddenly Big Mama got a bit dizzy. The room was starting to stretch and creak as it began to spin ever so faster. Before she knew it, her body landed hard on the cold title. TJ gave a slight gasp as he hovered over her lifeless body.  
“Big Mama?” He spoke her name with a nervous sense in his voice. When she didn’t answer, that is when TJ knew that he should be worried.  
“Big Mama?” He said again. No answer.  
“Big Mama!” He hollered this time but there was still no answer and no sign.  
He looked around fearful for anyone or anything. But there would be no answer. That is about when we all walked in; Dean’s voice was distinctly heard in the background. “Katie!” TJ’s voice was hoarse to the ‘e’ sound. I quickly rushed to the sound of his frequent voice followed by the boys and ghost couple.  
When we arrived at the doorway, I stopped in my tracks, grasping the door hinge area for balance. Sure enough, the brothers were right behind me and they were stopped due to my blockade I’ve made. Dean appeared by my side as quickly as I appeared in the doorway with Sam behind us looking over through the gap our heads made. I became disbanded towards the fact my nanny lied unconscious in the middle of my kitchen. All I could think is that something was going on.  
I quickly pushed my way out of the doorway and onto my knees next to TJ. “What happened?” I asked.  
“I…I don’t know what happened…” TJ sobbed. “She was fine until… she got up and… walked to the kitchen…”  
“Then what happened?” I asked distinctly as if from a routine questionnaire.  
“Then she collapsed.” He wiped his eyes with his sleeve.  
I narrowed my eyes as I made a quick sweep examination at my nanny’s motionless body. Sam and Dean had both came down to their knees, just playing along with what to do. I then turned towards Sam. “Sam, could you get me some meat?”  
“Yeah sure.” He said softly as he got up and opened the fridge’s heavy door. With leaving the fridge, he had grabbed the same exact tub-a-wear we given TJ earlier. Sam handed it to me. I pulled the lid off and without fear, dug my hands right into the raw meat. A pretty good size chunk lied in the palm of my hand as I waved it around Big Mama’s nose.  
That is when Sam’s senses weren’t sure that was the problem. I stopped waving my hand around and found myself looking at my brother’s boots rather than his face. He seemed to be sniffing the air for something. “What is it, Sammy?” Dean asked for the sake of all of us.  
Sam began to wander off, his sniffer still high. I remained where I was, for that I knew Dean will report back to me. So Dean was the one to follow as Sam winded around the wide open house, his form changed to his furry self as if to keep a better and closer sent on what was leading him around. He suddenly stopped at the door of the basement, hitting his nose in the process. Of course, being in his wolf form didn’t stop him from his stupidity taking over so a doorknob was nothing to his wolf. All he needs to do was jump on his hind legs, clench it and turn.  
Because of this, it was synch just to get inside. Such a useful mind he has. Sam’s eyes darted to his brother for a minute before beginning down the treacherous stairwell. Due to being a vampire, Dean had no problem seeing what was down the dark stairwell and to his surprise was nothing, just an old wine rack and shelves. Sam wasn’t sure where to go now so he stopped at the end of the stairwell, sniffing the floor here and there but there seemed to be nothing now.  
While the boys were downstairs, I was upstairs, trying to keep those around me calm about the situation we were facing. TJ was more distracted to the fact that something horrible had happened and was feeling as if it was revolving around him. But I knew the truth. It wasn’t TJ, It was me. TJ sat all curled up in a ball; his face was unseen at the time.  
Suddenly his head lifted up and he looked around constantly as if something was trying to communicate. That is when TJ noticed that the world was rapidly spinning and bending around him. Same as Big Mama went down; he collapsed to the floor, frightening all of us. I stood up with such a rapid reply that I almost knocked over the picture on the wall that was to my back. Yessie floated aside TJ, examining the events that just occurred.  
I got my grip back into game as I joined her. “What the hell is going on?” She asked.  
I nodded. “I don’t know but it…” That is when I lashed my head to the side, hearing a huge bang. I quickly sat up yelling the boys’ names as I reached the stairs going into the basement. Yessie was hovering close behind and she stopped at the edge of the stairs, staring immensely down into the darkness.  
“There’s something down there…” she whispered.  
I looked up at her then back down the stairwell. “Do you know what it is?” I questioned her saying.  
She nodded. “No… I… I have no clue.” She began to slowly go forward but then back again. “But I’m not going down there. You go, Kat.”  
“Why do I have…?” I complained. “You go down there.”  
“I… I can’t! Just go, dudette. You’re the leader anyways…” She pushed me a little to the edge of the stairs so I was looking down to the quiet shadows.  
I carefully took my time down each stair as it creaked with every step. Yessie was reluctant to follow me. She remained where I left her at the top of the stairwell. I finally reached the bottom of the creaking staircase; the darkness seemed to just swallow you up and was as thick as pea soup. Shadows crept up the walls with lengthy arms as if reaching for the light to become devoured by it.  
All I could think is that something wasn’t right but at the moment, I was more concerned about seeing then anything. So to that, I pulled out my flashlight which I kept on my at all times, just the boys did as well with their guns. I guided it around dusty shelves and spider webs. Nothing was out of the ordinary until I began heading towards the far end of the basement which to me seemed like it could be a portal to hell. Suddenly, the atmosphere got heavy and thick; it was starting to get harder and harder to breathe as I traveled further into the black abyss.  
An eerie scratching noise was heard just up ahead. At first, I thought it was to be a rat scurrying on the wooden floor with sharp small claws but once I arrived upon it, it jumped as if it saw something come towards it without warning. I let my light beam show me what I was looking at. It was heavy mass of fur with its hind legs arched at an awkward angle. It finally showed its face towards me as the familiar glimmer in its eyes showed me no harm. I knew it was brother once he looked up at me and my worries would soon start to slow down.  
Sam sniffed the air for a slight second before starting away with a stealthy attitude, his long tail trailing behind him at a friendly position. I followed him quietly into the now deep cave-like darkness that hovered over us like a crazy maze of adjacent mirrors. We sure weren’t expecting what the two of us were about to discover that was making all of us on edge. Sam suddenly stopped, his spine stretched out into a stance of a protective pet and began to snarl and growl towards a dark mass sitting in the corner of the back wall.  
The mass rolled back and forth on its heels before rising up to a height of about 6’2, just a couple inches away from Sam’s height in human form. Its form was muscular with a fur riding along its side with a jaw that was wide and full of serrated canines. It stood on its hind legs unlike Sam and its tail hung loosely between them with a matted appearance. The canine stood for a second, its long arms hung loosely as if it was bending down for something. Its bright piercing yellow eyes glared at the two of us as if deciding on what to do.  
Suddenly it lifted its top heavy form upright, striking Sam on the side of his jaw with brute force, knocking him side first onto the cold cement. His body slid a couple good feet before coming to a complete stop. He lay motionless to my left side as the canine began towards me, snarling towards my intentions. Before he could strike with its hitting arm, a suddenly flash of smoke went off in between us. The canine shook it off at first but once it started to move again, it switched targets and charged at its attacker.  
The giant canine jumped on them and the two of them fell forward into the next room, hitting hard enough that you could literally hear the attacker’s bones crack with impact. The canine’s attacker quaked with a horrid grunt of pain as he kicked the wolf back into the hole they just made. The attacker rose to his feet and jumped onto the canine. It growled and hissed with a slight diffidence of killing in its eyes. The attacker quickly pulled out a zip line and tied the canine’s muzzle together using it and backed away from its struggling form.  
The attacker sighed and pulled out a silver dagger, its blade perfectly cleaned and polished. However, he hesitated once I rose to my feet to see who the attacker was. That is when I saw it in the moment of possible triumph, the scar on which to this day remains above his right lid from the fight that would later seal our fates. I now know who the attacker was and by skills of combat used I should have known by now. I hesitated for a moment, trying to process the outcome.  
He was about to stab the wolf in the back as words fell out. “No! Wait! Don’t…” He suddenly stopped and turned his head toward me. My hand was extended to indicate I meant what I said but I walked towards him; his foot was on top of the beast as if holding it down.  
“Katie…” He hesitated as I came face to face with him, our eyes meeting in the middle.  
“Just… Just wait a minute.” I made it so I had a puppy eye look and took his opposite hand into my own. “Please Dean…”  
Dean sighed and stared at the ground for a brief second; bring his eyes back to my own. “I hate when you do that…” His grip loosened until we were unlatched, it landed at his side.  
I nodded before turning towards the beast that lay at our feet. With caution, I dropped to my knees to the point I could touch the wolf’s thin fur coat with a brief stroke. Dean watched us closely with his hunting eyes, making sure I wasn’t to be brutal attacked suddenly. I pulled out one of my small daggers from my back pocket of my stonewash jeans and with caution, I cut off the zip wire from its muzzle. Its yellow eyes kept on me the whole time, making me a bit nervous to get close up and personal with its angry attitude.  
Once it was off, he gave a slight breathe. I gave a slight forced smile towards the beast. “I’m sorry about this.” I began. “But you aren’t dangerous, you never were. Were you, Raul?”  
That’s when the wolf took its human form. He was a young man about in his twenties, his hair was dark and cut short included some facial hair set as a thin beard. He was quite thin with a ragged look to his form as if he has been beat up numerous times and dirt rid his face like a mask of the night. I sat on his knees with his arms to his side. He gave a quick smile towards me but his face still showed of fear of my husband hovering over us.  
He looked down at the floor as if a little child in trouble. “I’m sorry for the trouble I have caused…” He mumbled under his breath.  
I placed my hand on his shoulder. “I forgive you, Raul.” I looked up at Dean for a brief second before continuing. “But I’m sure that some may not be able to, like my friend upstairs for example…” Raul’s beady eyes met mine. “It doesn’t mean that he won’t though.” I smiled again as a friendly encouragement.  
“I understand.” He mumbled.  
“But why? Why would you do this?” I asked. Raul wasn’t sure he wanted to answer that.  
“Because… I…” He sighed. “Dad called me weak and that I couldn’t fend for myself… So I…I wanted to show him that I wasn’t.”  
Dean narrowed his eyes as if thinking of the possibility. He soon nodded as if agreeing a bit. “I get your point but that doesn’t mean you go off killing people.”  
“I know.” He whispered.  
I looked at Dean again, nodding at his thought. “Dean’s got a point, Raul. You shouldn’t just go off killing people. It is not good reputation for your species or yourself.”  
“I know.” He said again.  
“Besides, your father is a good man. I won’t think of his saying such things to you… he cares about you.” I mentioned.  
Raul looked at me with a tainted look of despair. “I… I don’t know what to say…”  
I rose to my feet. I was in front of Dean now. “I actually talked to your father today. I was with the guy who you ripped his arm off from for a replacement.”  
“Oh I see.” Raul said.  
“But,” I began as Raul rose to his feet as well, stopping in his tracks. “You know I will have to tell your father what you’ve been doing, right?”  
Raul looked down with a depressed look riding his face. “I know…” He looked over at Dean who was helping Sammy up.  
I nodded once the three of us were together once again. “Ok then, shall we go speak to your father then?”  
Raul nodded. “Yeah… let’s go.”

We got the situation straightened out with Luciano that evening. He was pissed at his son but at the same time, he was kind of proud which as disturbing as it may be but he still loved his son. And that is what counts I feel. Big Mama was revived the following day. She apparently had a slight “mid-life crisis” going on.  
Sam was fine, just had a bruise the size of a golf ball on his cheek for a couple weeks. Raul came back a week later to apologize and Sam happily obliged it. Of course, a bruise was nothing to the boys compared to the few times they’ve almost died (forever by the way). As quickly as things got back together, TJ was pleased with his new arm, despite the fact it had totally popped off once while he was helping with a hunt. But he is very useful to have on the team when you didn’t bring your shovel along!  
The world may seem different to you but at times, it is also very useful to have the opportunity to see the supernatural close up despite their species’ habits or abilities to kill. But of course, you can’t always count on them and sometimes they just have to be stopped. That is why I’m here not just as the local detective but also the authority of certain beings who may seem a bit “out of hand.” This is why I do what I do and you know what? I love doing it.


End file.
